Blue Jello
by Sara Loui
Summary: A story told from different POV's, revolving curiously around blue jello. SJ fluff, part of the 'blue series' R&R please.


OK so, my both my computers have been frelled for the better part of the month, which is why updates have been non-existent. I did do a lot of work on my faithful laptop hoping to update and finish a few stories off, but when I went to copy them onto disc, it didn't happen! The disc drive is frelled, my poor laptop is sick and I've had no time to send it in for repair! And all my new chapters that I worked on are kinda stuck on it's hard drive and I've had no patience to re-write the whole of the chapters on the actual computer and so I've decided to write yet another new story and unfortunately I dunno how long your gonna have to wait for some updates on the others! Sorry peeps!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Disclaimer - DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. Hehe Shock horror I used an official one fer once!!   
  
Blue jello is third in the line of 'Blues' series i've been writing, I fancied writing some fluff and here's what I came up with. This is set after 'Birthday blues' and before 'Singing the blues'. To anyone who hasn't read either of these fics, the jist is basically, Sam and Jack are dating after Sam's birthday.   
  
Told from several people's POV.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BLUE JELLO  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Afternoon Siler"  
  
"Good Afternoon Major Carter."  
  
I step to the side as the Major walks into the elevator beside me and goes to punch a button on the pad before pausing and dropping her hand. Obviously going to the commissary as myself.  
  
"It's been quiet as of late don't you think Seargant"  
  
"Yes Ma'am but I'm not complaining though, gives me a chance to catch up with some odds and ends that need sorting round here. I'm on my way to the commissary apparently one of the freezers have been acting up the past few days"  
  
"No rest for the wicked huh Siler?"  
  
"No Ma'am guess not!"  
  
The elevator stops at another level, still two up form where we want to be. I step even further into the small compartment of the elevator as Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c and Daniel Jackson step in. They look a little worn out, I assume theyv'e been spending their spare time in the gym. About time I got there myself, of course being the resident handyman around here I'm surprised I find time to eat and sleep. If it aint one big problem to do with any of the 'gates systems it's the little problems that build themselves up for my spare time. Of course there are other handy men who hang around the SGC but my name is always at the top of peoples lists when they want something fixed for some reason, I really need to learn the meaning of the word NO!  
  
Nodding to the extra passengers conversation is kind of limited. And we all seem to be heading for the commissary. I should really get some kind of warning system set up, when Sg1 descend into the commissary other teams are lucky to find a leaf of lettuce left. I';ve never known a group of people have such a big appetite, and it's no excuse the resident Jaffa has a appetite like I dont know what. The kitchen staff tend to enjoy a good grumble and moan when they see the team heading in.   
  
Finally, these elevators seem to slow down as we get deeper into the mountain, yet another thing to put on my list, oil the elevators. I fall into line with Doctor Jackson.  
  
"Siler when you get a chance could you possibly pop into my office and check one of the computer systems. It's been acting up the past few days and I really need to work on it."  
  
N....O, two easy little letters which go together, simple, easy, N.........O  
  
"Sure Doctor Jackson, I've a few hours free later this afternoon, I can pop in then"  
  
"Thanks Siler"  
  
Yup no rest for the people who can't say NO  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well thank god I've finished that report, took longer than usual, but for once I'm actually caught up on most things. I think I'll head to the commissary and grab a bite to eat before heading to the lab. I wonder when the guys will be finished at the gym, I sure hope Tealc's given Jack an easier time than the last time they sparred. I swear the jaffa gets a kick from beating Jack to a pulp on the premise Jack swears he's ok.  
  
Gee's Siler looks a little rough, are those black circles around his eyes.   
  
"Afternoon Siler"  
  
"Good Afternoon Major Carter"  
  
He even sounds tired, very unlike Siler. Well at least he's heading to the commissary, the guy works too hard, about time he took a break. It has been quiet the past week, and I've seen him working pretty hard around this place, I swear I've no idea what we'd do without him around here.  
  
"It's been quiet as of late don't you think Seargant"  
  
"Yes Ma'am but I'm not complaining though, gives me a chance to catch up with some odds and ends that need sorting round here. I'm on my way to the commissary apparently one of the freezers have been acting up the past few days"  
  
Gee's is the guy hoping for a medal? Aren't there other people in this place that can fix a freezer? Think I'll ask Seargant Keely to come and help me out rather than use up more of Siler's time. Just because the guy is good at his job, we do kinda take advantage of him. I don't think I've ever heard him say no to a job.   
  
"No rest for the wicked huh Siler?"  
  
"No Ma'am guess not!"  
  
I'll have a word with Jack, maybe he can have a word with the General to order the guy to get off base for a week and have a proper downtime. As in, no DIY, no odd jobs for friends. Just him at home with a few beers, Jack could sure show him how to spend a downtime correctly. He's certainly shown me a whole new side of how to spend them. Ah speak of the devil, or should I say say devil's!  
  
Well at least they showered, I'm resisting the urge to give Jack a reassuring hug. Tealc must have got him bad again, he really is going to have to learn the words, 'Yes Tealc I am in pain'. Daniel looks smug alomost, he obviously got out of sparring with either of them, he probably enjoyed the specatcle. What is it with these guys. Six years and they still feel theyv'e got something to prove in the gym. They all have fine phyiques in their own rights. Jack's just a cocky so and so who feels even he can top anybody including Tealc. Maybe with a zat or p90 but in the boxing ring, according to the wincing he's trying to hide on that sweet face, he's not winning. It's not that Teal'c does it on purpose, but Jack does keep asking for more and Tealc can only comply.  
  
Seems we're all headed to the comm, great gives us a time to chill out together before the briefing in an few hours. Gee's Jack's tense, must be because of Siler, I can feel his fingers itching to entwine mine, he would'nt mind infront of Daniel and Tealc but we've got to keep hush hush for now till things are sorted. I glance at him as he steals a light brush of skin against skin as the elevator shudders to a halt at our level. With that he steps out slightly ahead of us and heads into the bustling hall. I cant help but steal at glance at the delicious butt ahead of me before bringing my gaze to a more acceptable level, and eye up the delicacys of food on offer instead, mmm blue jello, just what I need to clear my head well that and staring accross into Jack's deep brown eyes. Ah hell who am I kidding, blue jello here I come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Boxing be damned, my butts gonna feel like this for a few days. I'm gonna have to learn the crouch and roll position , rather than fall flat on your butt position. That's right Dannyboy, grin all ya like, next time your up next in the ring first. I'm sure Teal'c and Sam are finding it just as amusing as well. The Jaffa I can deal with when I'm feeling up to another maybe in I dunno, a few years time? As for Sam, who is sniggering in her somewhat quiet way when it comes to laughable situations, try this on for size.  
  
Yes that's right Major, I took the last blue jello. Suck it up. Who's smiling now?   
  
God damn I'm a sad old man.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OH MY GOD. Great the jaffa boxes his ass to the ground, Daniel gets to look amused but I get the punishment. Be afraid Jack, be very afraid.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm wondeinrg did Jack take an extra hard blow to the head in the ring. He and Teal'c went at it a bit more aggresively than usual, which I should be thankful for seeing as neither of them felt like sparring with me afterwards. But seriously Jack, don't you think taking the last blue jello when Sam is here is a fate worse than death. I swear her blue eyes just flashed into 'kill' mode.   
  
There are many rules spoken and unspoken around the SGC that you tend to pick up the longer you hang round the place. The unspoken your kinda learn through experience and word of mouth. Never touch the Eagle or planes in the Generals office or check your image out when his head is extra shiny. Never assume you can get away telling a jaffa what seems to you a simple answer without wanting to be questioned for sometimes weeks after because of your explnation, and never NEVER take the last blue jello when Major Samantha Carter is known to be within close vacinity.  
  
I swear they have increased the number of dessert glasses holding the simple food stuff in order to keep her appeased. Of course I enjoy apple pie, but I never seem to see any increase in the department of pie pieces situated in the right hand corner of the fridge. Oh Jack is so in for it now, well not now but the grudge will be carried. I suggest he doesn't let Sam cover his six at all when we are offworld later or he'll find more than a few bruises where Teal'c knocked him down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you feeling alright O'Neill?"  
  
I feel I must ask the question for it seems in no uncertain terms O'Neill is not alright. He has blatantly taken the last blue jellationous food stuff Major Carter enjoys with a certain look on his face with can only be decribed by humans as smug. I do not understand why he would do this when he, as her lover should be wishing to impress her not 'piss her off' as he himself would say.  
  
"Fine Teal'c"  
  
I should have known I would receive this answer, it seems most humans are always 'fine' even when in great pain. I must admit I find a certain satisfaction when I spar in the ring with O'Neill. It reminds me of training apprentices, albeit for the purpose of serving the false gods, but my point being, I enjoy seeing them slowly losing the battle yet never giving up even in the face of great pain and conflict. O'Neill has always proved himself a worthy if not competent (at least not to myself) opponent in the boxing ring. It seems he takes his frustration of not being able to 'get the upper hand' on me in the ring, out on Daniel Jackson who is looking somewhat relieved O'Neill decided to come to the comissary and eat rather than have a sparr with him.  
  
"So kids, what interesting things have we got planned for todays mission?"  
  
I have never understood why O'Neill reffers to us as children. I have asked Daniel Jackson why he uses this phrase when talking to us. His explanation was neither coherent nor explanatory, I have spent many months pondering the reason and still have not come up with my own answers. I will at some point attempt to exract information from Major Carter, when she has forgiven O'Neill for taking the last blue 'jello'. I fear it may be some time before my quesion is fully answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hhmmmmm interesting things I have planned, a thousands things spring to mind.  
  
"As far as I've read in the brief report I read, P9x -677 is a unpoulated world. I'd say were in for a nice scientific mission, with a few archaelogical sites for Daniel to scout out as well"  
  
I cant believe your going to drag out eating that delicious delicacy in front of me. What did I do? It's not like I can do the whole concerned girlfriend thing in front of the whole of the SGC, well not yet.   
  
Oh I'm sorry for dissapointing your dear, yes that's right a nice boring mission.   
  
With any luck we go, we get samples we return and I think you will find I'm busy for the next few days, holed up in my lab. You brought it upon yourself big boy. I swear every mouthful you drag out will add an extra day on how fascinating the new peice of information we find on the planet in, yeah you guessed it, my lab. If you do manage to drag me away, because you are so damned cocky, attractive, intoxicating, I'll make your life a living hell by explaining to you why the piece of information was so damned fascinating and helpful us, with lots of big words.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow sounds like fun"  
  
BORING, here I am the leader of the flagship team and we're off looking at rocks and slight hints of metal in the rocks which may or may not hold some value in protecting our own piece of rock. Making a mental note to ask the General to give us something useful to do like saving the world. We are becoming quite handy at that.   
  
MMMmmm no wonder Sam likes this stuff, tastes great. I do feel guilty about taking the last of it though but I dont like apple pie much.  
  
She has that look on her face, she's thinking, not a good sign. Especially when she's staring me down as she does it. If only I could read minds, I wonder what's going through the pretty blonde head of hers? Probably nothing good, and I'm not helping mself out of the situation by eating this blue stuff the way I am.   
  
But I love to tease.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gees, are people incapable of changing a plug? As soon as the claxons sound they take of running like a nuclear weapons on their ass but they are at a loss when changing a plug., or a lightbulb, or figuring, 'Hey i didnt switch it on at the socket'. What would they do without me?   
  
Maybe I should head over to Sg1 table, seems a few things need smoothing out over there. I wonder if the Colonel has taken a knock to the head lately, the way he's eating that blue jello seems to be irking Major Carter.   
  
Did I just say irking?   
  
Am I talking to myself?  
  
Gees Syler, get a life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sir, when you get a chance could you have a word to the General about Siler?"  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Does the guy ever go home?"  
  
"Does he have a home?"  
  
I'm pretty sure I'm giving him one of my, 'I'm serious looks'. Jack never was one to take a subtle hint. Maybe if I grab that glass of blue jello and empty it over his head. Childish I know, but that's hows he's acting right now as he eats it. Then again what a waste of blue jello.  
  
"The guy is working way too much around this place. There are other handymen around this place"  
  
"Isn't Siler and engineer?"  
  
"If he is why is he changing lightbulbs?"  
  
"He changes lightbulbs, I need one changing in my office. Now I know who to ask"  
  
I give up!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack is walking on seriously dangerous ground. Not only is he painstakingly making a meal of that blue jello, but he's leting his irratatingly sarcastic self out in all glory, aiming it all at his one and only. He doesnt even realise it now, but I'm sure at some point he'll come to myself and Tealc and tell us he really doesnt want to go home tonight. No problem, I'll have to inform him I doubt Sam will be there, tonight or anytime in the near future.   
  
Yup I take a sadistic pleasure in making him worry more. Jack takes pride in himself as a man every woman wants, knowing how too woo and pursue. He finally got the woman he wanted and he has no idea how much he's wrapped around her finger.   
  
"Well as much as I'd like to see how this little episode plays out I've got some stuff to grab from the office before I head to the briefing. See you guys there"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I will accompany you Daniel Jackson"  
  
I am finding the current situation at our table highly irritating, although it was slightly amusing at first. I am hoping Daniel Jackson will be able to explain the situation which seems to be arising between O'Neill and Major Carter when we are in the privacy of his office.   
  
I often wonder if Daniel Jackson notices the attention he seems to draw when he passes certain personel. He obviously did not notice the young Lieutenant who has walked into that door because her eyes were on him as he passed. This may be a matter I shall have to take up with O'Neill, Daniel Jackson tends not to enjoy conversations with him and his admirers as the subject.  
  
"May I ask you a question Daniel Jackson"  
  
"Fire away Tealc"  
  
"Is it a Tauri ritual to highly irritate the person you are pursuing such as O'Neill was doing with Major Carter in the comissary?"  
  
I often wonder if Daniel Jackson is laughing at myself or my questions when we have this type of conversation. Or if he is highly amused by the situation we are discussing.  
  
"Jack thinks he is impressing Sam, but he doesn't realise he is just creating problems for himself in the future."  
  
"Do you not think we should warn him before he causes these problems?"  
  
"Oh I dont think so"  
  
"You seem to find this whole situation amusing Daniel Jackson"  
  
"That's because it is Tealc. Jack will realise soon enough he's gone too far and then his tactics will change. And don't worry, they've spent all this time to start a realationship up, Sam won't let it be thrown away because of Jack being an ass. She's smarter than that, but she will make him squirm a little"  
  
"And making O'Neill squirm is what you find amusing?"  
  
This must be the case for I rarely see such grins on Daniel Jackson's face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last spoonful, which I would offer her in order to make peace but we are sitting amongst SGC personnel and it wouldnt be right. Guess it's all mine. Oh I know theres gonna be hell to pay later for it. I'm either going to get an earful or the silent treatment, probably the former, followed by the latter.  
  
Is that a scowl playing upon her pretty mouth? Ok Jack concentrate on something else.  
  
"So we off on a routine science mission?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why can't they send a science team?"  
  
"Because we need to check out the lay of the land. I need to take quite a few readings, like I said, there's some things they want Daniel to look at."  
  
"There are other geeks who can look at rocks Carter"  
  
"I'm going to tell him you said that"  
  
"What happend to us saving the world?"  
  
I often wonder if our expertise is being forgotten by the people who pay us to do this. Why can't they just save us up for the good missions. Means more fishing, boxing, football, fun. I don't have a problem doing my job but science missions, they really are kidding. Do they realise how boring they are? Serioiusly?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Doesn't he realise how much fun and enjoyment I get from going on the more scientific missions? You know I'm quite happy looking at readings and studying things of the scientific nature rather than have staff blasts aiming at my head 24/7. I welcome the action sometimes but really, all the time? Do they realise how many times we've come close to getting ourselves killed? seriously?  
  
"We are accompanying a science team actually Sir"  
  
"Your kidding me right? As if one aint enough"  
  
I would retaliate but I truly do not have anything to say at this point. I've had quite enough of it all. First he takes my blue jello, and then he insults me. Guess who's sleeping alone tonight Colonel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Damn my sarcastic soul,and damn my mouth for having a mind of it's own. I'm in so much trouble and everyone around us knows it as well especially the way she's just stormed out of here.   
  
Yes that's right, sit there and smile back up at me you empty glass, it's all your fault ya know. If it hadn't been for you I wouldn't be in this mess.  
  
Who am I kidding?  
  
And I'm talking to a empty glass.  
  
Maybe I should visit Frasierstein before the briefing, she may be able to give me some good advice on how to make it up my 2IC, woman I love.  
  
I swear if she recommends blue jello.........  
  
~~~~~finis~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
